Caring
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owen overhears a conversation between Amelia and an old friend from LA.


_**This is an idea given to me from tumblr, enjoy.**_

Amelia was nerves not every day Addison and Sheldon are coming to Seattle, but today they are. Amelia was standing in the airport waiting for them to come, she was distracted by the thought of the work that was waiting for her in the hospital. Their visit was unplanned, they found out few days ago that Seattle is hosting one of the most important private practice conventions and they got in the convention in the last moment. The only doctors available to go were Addison and Sheldon. Of course Amelia was happy they are coming but she also knew they will want to make sure she is ok.

Amelia saw Addison first and then few steps behind was Sheldon. They kissed and hugged each other and for the first time in months she felt like she was at home.

"Amelia you look so pale" Addison noticed.

"It is Seattle here not LA" Amelia laughed.

"You look great, don't listen to her" Sheldon assured her with a smile "are we going to the hotel now?"

"I really want to have breakfast with you and catch up but I have to check on patient so if you won't mind?" Amelia said.

They agreed to stop in the hospital, Addison could see her former co workers while Sheldon escorts Amelia.

Addison saw Callie and Sophia in front of the hospital and left Sheldon and Amelia alone while she went with her old friend. Stephaney was waiting for Amelia inside with the patient's file. Amelia showed Sheldon the attendings' lounge where she left him to go to her patient.

Sheldon was checking his email when Owen got in the room. He saw the unfamiliar man sitting there and asked "can I help?"

"Oh no I am waiting for doctor shepherd" Sheldon answered and was surprised to see Owen's reaction, from welcoming smile he turned to be painful.

"Ok" Owen said and walked towards the door as it opened and Amelia got inside with Deluca behind her and they both laughing. When she saw Owen she stopped and said "ok go do the exams I ordered if something is wrong tell Dr Edwards".

Owen watched them for a second and then left the room, he saw Callie standing next to the nurses station with a red headed woman that looked familiar.

"Morning Hunt, you remember Addison Montgomery?" Callie asked.

"Of course, hi how are you?" he said and remembered where he met her.

"I am fine thank you" she said and looked at Callie "you were saying about Amelia?"

"I told her she should go in to that intern Deluca and from what we saw now it looks like she took my advice" Callie said and Owen walked away fast so he didn't hear Addison's response.

Amelia and Sheldon found Addison and they headed to have breakfast together.

For the rest of the day Owen was walking around upset, he yelled at the interns especially Deluca and most of the attendings tried to stay out of his way. When he came to the trailer in the end of the day he decided to go for a run. During his running he passed next to Meredith empty house, she and the kids, and also Amelia, moved out few days ago and Owen was supposed t leave too next week. But this evening the house was light up, he came closer and he heard a conversation from the deck.

"Owen will find me screwing a guy ten years younger then him on my couch, how is it good for me or him?" Amelia asked and Owen moved sharply so the two people on the deck turned around and saw him. He looked at Amelia's eyes and then left without looking back.

But Owen didn't hear the beginning of this conversation.

Amelia waited outside of the hotel were the convention took place. Sheldon and Addison came out after few minutes of waiting.

"Amelia I am sorry but Henry is causing problems to Jack so I have to Skype with him and have a long conversation with him so I can't have dinner with you" Addison said.

"It's ok say hi to my favorite godson" Amelia said and Addison came back into the hotel.

"So where are we having dinner?" Sheldon asked.

"At my dead brother's empty house" Amelia said "Meredith offered me to go there, it is quit and I can cook us dinner there"

"That sounds great and creepy" Sheldon said with a smile.

They arrived to the house, Amelia cooked and Sheldon helped. When the food was ready the decided to go eat on the deck.

After a nice conversation Sheldon asked the question he was waiting the whole day to ask "who was that guy?"

Amelia wanted to play herself dumb and ask who but she knew it won't work on Sheldon "he is nobody now, for a very short time we were… together or something but now it is over".

"No it is not, it is still going on for you and for him. It is obvious you care about each other" Sheldon said.

"The problem is I am still a bad girl with serious daddy issues and I will hurt him and maybe I care too much for him to hurt him like that" Amelia said and her voice shakes.

"If you decide not to hurt him, if you love him you aren't that girl anymore. You have to let yourself love and be loved back" Sheldon took Amelia's hand into his.

"I am still that girl. You know how it ends Owen will find me screwing a guy ten years younger then him on my couch, How is it good for me or him?" Amelia asked and heard a noise behind her. She and Sheldon turned around and saw Owen, he looked in her eyes and his look was so painful. He looked like he was just was heat by a bus. And then he left.

"You don't want that guy Amelia, you want this guy. I believe you can have happiness without ruining it and I think he will believe in you too if you give him a chance" Sheldon said.

"I… will be back in a few minutes" Amelia said and walked towards the trailer as she came closer she walked slower and slower until she was standing next to the door. She nock and waited, after a second or two Owen opened the door. For a moment Amelia hoped it will be like the time she brought him the bottle but her fantasy was destroyed when Owen said "what are you doing here? Don't you have other things or PEOPLE to do?" he asked raising his voice in the word people.

"Owen I…" Amelia tried to say but Owen interrupted her.

"No, you don't get to… I thought that after you finally dealt with Derek's death you needed time so I waited for you but you are screwing young guys? Really Deluca?" Owen said with visible misery on his face.

"Owen please let me..."

"No, I care so much about you, I can't sleep because I worry about you and you…" this time Amelia interrupted Owen.

"and I care about you too, I think… no I know we can be happy together, and I don't be one of the bad girls anymore, I will do anything I can to not hurt you and not being me, what you heard was not something I did it was something I used to be but I am not that person anymore or at least I try not to be" Amelia said and looked at Owen.

He stepped closer to her and asked "so no Deluca?"

"No" she said with a smile. He kissed her softly and tried to walk inside the trailer with her but she stopped the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a Californian shrink in the middle of a settle woods, he might be eaten by a squirrel or a deer" Amelia said "I have to go rescue him before bamby eats him".


End file.
